Bonded
by shatteredenchantment
Summary: She never wanted to unsee him, she wanted to see him in every aspect of himself.


All day long she waited, breathlessly, for nightfall. The energy was cascading and coalescing around her, and she trembled as her mind turned almost unwillingly to what he wanted to do with her. He didn't give any specifics, just asked her to meet him at the tree. Said he wanted to show her something. She had been begging him, shamelessly, to show her something that would bring them even closer. "I want to never unsee you. I want to see you in every aspect of yourself."

The contrast between their two faces was complete. Her eyes were wild and excited, feral in her desire, every inch of her body projecting its total submission to him. His gaze however, was level, nearly calm as he observed her. As she calmed down focusing on him, she noticed that his eyes weren't as calm as she thought. He knew what she wanted, even though she could barely recognize it in herself. It was mostly subconscious, bordering on the tip of her consciousness.

Grabbing her face he sent her a few image flashes; firelight, shadows moving quickly, and the sense of terror and excitement. Trying to get out of his grip, she twisted and pulled her head out of his hands, "you're hurting me!" Letting his excitement flare up he hissed "good." Tilting her head up, he kissed her, grinding his teeth against his lips, causing her to do the same.

Smelling the blood, he growled driving his tongue in. Angling their mouths, he sucked up all the blood that came from the two tiny cuts. Biting her lip himself, he plunged back in, and licked up more of her blood. Her head swam as she pushed herself up against him, feeling the blood loss and desire. Kissing him back just as hard she drew his tongue back into her mouth, and she clenched her teeth against it, returning his earlier pain. Pulling his mouth away from hers, he stumbled back. Tonight. She would see him tonight.

Taking a breath he winked at her, dragging his finger against her lip. Feeling the blood pulsing close to the surface, it made her lips plump, a deep red. "I gotta go babe, I'll see ya tonight. Meet me at the tree." Catching her eyes, he flashed an image into her mind, and instantly she recogninzed it. Stepping back from him, her eyes wide and stark, she brought her fingers up to her mouth, brushing her lips. Turning away, she happened to glance at his eyes seeing them flash.

As his boots clacked against the floor, he cursed himself for nearly giving himself away. It wasn't time yet, no, that would be later. She looked out the window in the hallway at the sky. Already she could see the sky was starting to lighten, nearing dawn. Hearing the sound of his motorcycle revving, she closed her eyes as she trembled. Sending his whisper to her mind and ears, "tonight..." he sped away.

Noticing the sun's descent she looked at the clock, she didn't have a lot of time. Giddy from adrenaline pumping she picked out the outfit that she wanted to wear. Raising her head she felt him looking out her eyes. He chuckled as he felt her shudder. "Wear that babe, you look good in it." "Ok!", was her breathless reply.

Closing off her mind, she thought to herself, "dammit. I gotta grab my control again, can't always let him have the upper hand!"

Feeling him try to grab her mind again, she imagined fire, her face going hard. Building the image higher and deeper, she heard the fire, and felt it on her face. Turning away from her bed, she got herself ready. Leaving her house she drove to the beach. Parking her car, she got out. Leaning against it, she knew he was here already.

Breathing deeply, she got her trembling down to something manageable. She walked onto the beach, heading towards the brush of trees. Small fires dotted the landscape and one struck her eyes. Looking up, she saw the tree. Her heart starting to pound she felt her control slipping. She started to feel his excitement, making her wince with both terror and her own excitement, even if it was more than a bit unwilling.

Finding a tree close by she quickly climbed it, seeing what she begged him last night. Her shock was manifest in her rapid heartbeat. Carnage. Catching her eye he ripped into another neck after he broke it. Smiling at her, he took in her reaction. Eyes wide, green, the hazel completely submerged as her own power rose.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, not wanting to egg him on, but it was too late. She couldn't unsee him now, and he saw her too. He saw her face grow hard, nose flaring. Pulling herself up, she leaned against the tree trunk, burying her face against it, catching her breath. Hearing her name shouted, she looked up, watching him feed. Shuddering, she felt herself grow wet, and her pretense of control blew away like it never was. In this state, he was aware of every subtle nuance, and her desire projected itself to him, making him chuckle softly.

A whisper filled her ears, "see me..." His eyes heavy lidded, the look was alien, both sides of him combined. His forehead was raised and filled out, eyes like a tiger, mere slits as he closed his mouth. Blood splashed over his face, and dripping off his chin, he smiled at her his fangs nestled against his closed mouth. Standing amidst ripped bits of flesh, and clothing, he spread his arms, showing her. Did she still want him? Swallowing, she took a deep breath. Do I still want him, she wondered. Feeling the question drip down, it landed in a place that she recognized. Hearing a chuckle that was hoarse and scratchy she got her response. "yes..." Raising her head she faced him. Seeing her heart shaped face, he watched her eyes bleed black, and she smiled at him.

Letting herself down from the tree, she unzipped her coat, letting it fall away. Walking up the sand dune, she whipped off her shirt, leaving it. Seeing him finally, she took her bra off. Walking towards him, she saw him rip off his jacket and shirt. Feeling the heat radiate off of him, she reached for him. Grabbing her wrists he pulled her against him. Wimpering, her arms wrapped around his neck, and she stretched her body against him, blood smearing on her.

Tucking her face into his neck, she rubbed her face. Grabbing her hips he dug his nails cutting through her belt and jeans lifting her. Wrapping her legs around his hips, he propped her up, supporting her with his strength. Looking down at him, her eyes black, his like a tiger. Walking back, he slammed her against the tree, and ground himself against her pussy. Tilting her hips up, she moaned his name. "Sire, please, oh please, I want you." Looking into his eyes, she whispered "all of you..." Grinding his cock even harder, he let her go stripping the rest of his clothes off. Taking her cue from him she quickly stripped off her jeans before he could rip them off.

Backing up against the tree, she watched him stalk back to her. Grabbing her hips, he lifted her and tilted them, angling himself at her entrance. Looking into her eyes, he saw they had returned to her normal state, with the occasional flash of black. Burying his face into her neck he thrust. Wailing his name, she clenched her muscles around his cock. Grasping his body she dug her nails in, drawing blood. Nipping her neck, he drew hers and thrust hard. Gripping his ass, she clenched herself harder and harder. Lost in the incomprehensible lust they ravaged each other.

Lifting his head, he kissed her, his lips red with her blood. Using her mouth and tongue she cleaned the blood off, before she bit his own lip. Riding him, she used the rhythm to cover herself with the blood that covered his body. Drawing her body back, she leaned against the tree to let her legs clench tighter around his waist. Feeling her muscles clench and pulse against his cock he threw her harder against the tree, bloodying her back. Smelling her own blood, he felt his desire to hurt her and please her.

Pounding into her he dragged his mouth along her neck to the juncture. Biting hard she felt him nearly hit her bone, crying out. Drinking her blood, images started to flash through her eyes. His mortal life, and his vampiric. Drawing him into her, she drew her energy around him. Feeling her acceptance of him, he thrust harder feeling her orgasm approach. Opening her eyes she saw him looking at her smiling. Dropping her guard totally he saw her. Saw the gawky teenager, and the self conscious young adult she once was. He knew that after she lost her parents and started experiencing life, she became the woman, the witch she now was.

Unconsciously letting his own lustful sounds exhale from him, he pressed his face to her neck. Radiating in his arms, she felt his fingers trace her body, winding down to her pussy. Using his claw tips he tickled and raked her clit feeling her clench harder in response. Starting a rhythm with them he wound her even higher, lust spiraling beyond them. Thrusting harder he pulsed his cock against the back wall inside her. Twisting her clit he deliberately clawed her. Wailing his name, she came. His orgasm coming on the heels of hers, he shouted hoarsely spilling himself.

Coming down from their joined high, she felt her emotions rock and she started to weep. "I-I-I..." Pressing his finger against her lips, "ssshhh, its alright. I understand." Looking at his face in wonder tears slipping down, "you do love me...!" Nodding he whispered "I do." Lifting her away from the tree he felt himself slip out. Sliding his arms around her he helped her find her balance. Leaning against the tree, she fell down to the ground.

Drawing her knees up she wrapped her arms around them. Staring into the fire, thoughts started to build up. Looking at her, he held his hand out. Looking up at him, she blinked reaching her hand out to him. Tugging her up, he brought his arms around her again. Obeying him mindlessly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Walking forward they stepped onto the ground. Kneeling down, they laid themselves. Turning her body into him, she buried her face into his chest. Drawing his fingers down her back he breathed. Looking into his eyes she sighed softly enraptured. I love you... Closing his own, he nodded kissing her.


End file.
